


Echoes of a Red Chamber Dream

by summerbutterfly



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/summerbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Away from the pressures of Heaven, Tenpou dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes of a Red Chamber Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For Chibi_Zoe in the 2014 Valentine Smut exchange.

It was his favorite dream. The one where they lay together, still and peaceful, the vibrant colors of the sunset streaming through the window. It was warm, always warm, and with his dream-self's bare toes tangled in the red silk sheets, Tenpou stretched and smiled and sank deep into his languid contentment.

"Sake?" Kenren murmured. Kenren always asked. Because in this dream, Kenren was always by his side, and always deep into his cups by the time the sun set. But Tenpou didn't mind. Kenren was an affectionate drunk, and the clever, long fingers carding through his hair only enhanced his overall sense of well-being.

"No, thanks." Kenren smelled of jasmine and sakura and Tenpou pressed his nose deeper into the curve of his neck. "I don't feel much like drinking. You go ahead."

"No?" Kenren stared at him, color high on his cheeks. 

"No," Tenpou affirmed. "I think I'm going to abstain. At least from drink." 

And here was where Kenren realized. Where his eyes found Tenpou's over the rim of his sake cup, and widened briefly before taking on that tell-tale sultry haze. Where he set the cup aside, a leering grin spreading across his full, moist lips and Tenpou's stomach fluttered like a startled butterfly. 

"My dear marshal," Kenren murmured. "If I didn't know better, I would think you were implying something." 

"My dear general," Tenpou replied. "I'm afraid you are too observant for your own good. I _am_ , in fact, implying something. Can you guess what that is?"

The grey-violet of Kenren's eyes deepened. So, too, did the waning light, shifting from warm orange to a simmering, fiery red. The color played on Kenren's dark hair, making it look as if it was streaked with crimson, and Tenpou lowered his lashes, inching closer until their legs entwined. 

Kenren's hand tightened its grip. Their noses brushed, then their lips, and the Kenren's tongue was slipping out to dance across Tenpou's mouth, asking for permission and urging at the same time. Sweet and gentle, it was just like his general, a man with an inappropriately bad reputation if Tenpou had ever met one. 

"If that's true," Kenren murmured. "I'm going to need to remove the rest of my uniform." 

"I would expect nothing less. Though I would prefer the removal be done slowly and with great deliberation."

"Would you?" Kenren chuckled. "Is that an order?" 

"I can make it an order." Tenpou's fingers trailed over Kenren's cheek. "Kenren Taishou, I need you to remove the rest of your uniform slowly and with great deliberation."

"Right now, sir?"

"Yes, please."

Kenren's chuckle turned to a rumbling laugh, but he did as asked, slipping out of Tenpou's embrace to stand beside the bed. And slowly, with great deliberation, he unhooked his belt and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down until they pooled around his feet. Undressed, he made Tenpou suck in his breath. Kenren's skin was pale, but far from flawless, the marks of countless battles criss-crossing the sinewy muscle like faded, indelible memories. Tenpou had traced those scars more times that he could count, mapping and memorizing each and every time his general had stood in defense of Heaven.

"What now, sir?" The question was formal, but Kenren's stance was not. Tenpou appreciated the juxtaposition, eyes trailing over the cocky grin and folded arms.

"Now, I think you should help me rid myself of my own uniform. Because you seem to be very good at it."

"Well, I've had a little bit of practice."

"Have you?"

"Mmmm." Kenren fell forward, planting his palms against the red sheets. "My superior officer is something of a pervert. He makes me get naked _a lot_." 

It was Tenpou's turn to laugh, the mirth bubbling up from inside him in a way he so rarely experienced while awake. 

"Oh my," he said. "He sounds _terrible_. None the less, I believe he might be a pervert who cares for you rather deeply."

"Yeah. You're probably right." Kenren leaned down. "Because once I'm naked, he takes care of me in ways I never realized I needed. Know what I mean?" 

Tenpou's eyes closed. The words felt like rays of sun after a warm bath, and when their lips met, it was perfection in kiss form- deep and satisfying and expressive of things that could not be described in words.

Tenpou's hands skated up Kenren's back. "Sex. Now," he murmured. "Enough foreplay." 

"Wow. Way to ruin the mood." Kenren crawled over him, knees coming to rest on either side of Tenpou's hips. "And here I thought you liked the foreplay."

"I do, but we're running out of time." 

And they were. The sunset was pale now, streaked with twilight and indigo blue. Twilight meant Tenpou would be waking soon, facing the day and his duties, most of which did not include time in bed with his general.

These last few moments could not be squandered.

"I'm here when you're awake too, you know." Kenren kissed the side of his mouth. "Just because your eyes are open doesn't mean I disappear."

"I know." Tenpou rubbed against him. "But there are so many things that change when we're awake. Like sex. And nudity. You know it's inappropriate for a superior..." 

The words trailed off as Kenren kissed him again, not letting up until Tenpou went limp, resistance gone in a swirl of red desire. 

"I'm not sure when you decided to suddenly give a damn about what is and is not appropriate, but I encourage you to stop. And maybe, I don't know, give this a waking try sometime, yeah? I bet you it will go much better than you think." 

The sky glowed once and then faded, slipping into the first hours of the night. And Tenpou slipped away under Kenren's touch, his body giving itself over to the rush of uninhibited, perfect sensation.


End file.
